yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandor
| ja_voice = Kim Hyang-Ri }} "Pandor" (パンドール, Pandōru), is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. They are AI with free will created by the Knights of Hanoi to combat the Ignis. But unlike the Ignises, they have a limitation placed on their free will, which would automatically erase any thoughts which makes them think of humans as their enemies. Design Appearance Pandor is a humaniod AI with red eyes, and green streaks that resemble bangs. She wears a black, white and blue suit with gold trims and a red diamond at the collar. She has black gloves and boots with gold trims. Pandora does not have a Duel Disk. Instead, a red ring that appears on the newer models when drawing a card forms around her wrist when she does so. Personality Pandor is shown to be a very helpful AI, offering assistance when need. She often smiles and tries to support her Duelists. She is also very observant of her opponents, but still respectful. She is well aware of the limit placed on her free will, but doesn't seem to mind this at all, even stating that the limitation was there to help her coexist with humans. Pandor also wishes to coexist with humans and is also very perceptive of Ai's inner emotions. Abilities Pandor is able to make copies of herself, which can fit in a Duel Disk, similar to the Ignis. As an anti-Ignis AI, she is immune to their programs, such as when Ai tried to control her. She also appears to be able to sense others' emotions, as she sensed Ai's hostility and sadness. Biography Pandor is an AI created by the Knights of Hanoi to assist them in hunting the rogue Ignis, Ai. Pandor was named after Pandora, the first woman in Greek mythology who was sent by the Gods to cause discord and chaos amongst humans after being blessed with the gift of fire (Ignis) by Prometheus, thus being the very embodiment of her purpose of opposing the Ignis. When Varis meets with Akira Zaizen, following Ai's declaration of war on SOL Technologies, the Hanoi leader introduces Pandor to Zaizen, with the latter instantly deducing her name significance. Varis explains that Pandor has limited free will and mechanisms to make sure she does not become hostile to humans. Pandor greeted Zaizen, displayed her duplicates, and installed one into Akira's Duel Disk. Pandor then vowed to be helpful to Akira. Later, Pandor's other three copies were given to Blue Maiden, Ghost Gal, and Gore. When Ghost Gal is about to attacked by Appliancer Laundry Dragon in her Duel against Roboppy, Pandor's first copy tells her to activate her Secret Cure Skill to regain her life points. Despite this, both Ghost Gal and Shepard are defeated and erased with Pandor being erased as well. When Ai confronts The Gore and blames for Earth's death and for speeding up the war between humans and the Ignis, the second copy of Pandor refutes this claiming that their analysis states that Earth would have been absorbed by Bohman regardless of Gore's actions. Angered by this Ai yells at her to not act like she knows everything just because she's new. Pandor's second copy was erased alongside Gore after being beaten by Ai. After Ai infiltrates the airplane and is about to enter the room where the Zaizen siblings are located he is confronted by the third copy of Pandor who was left there as a precaution by Varis. Ai attempts to hack into her but this fails. The two decide to settle things in a duel on top of the airplane. Pandor questions Ai if he has given up on co-existing with humans and plans to destroy them. Ai admits he doesn't intend to but may have to go through with it. Pandor states that she can sense incredible sadness coming from him but he refuses to talk about it. Beginning her turn Pandor activates the continuous spell Topologina Honeycomb Beehicle which allows her to add Toplogina Babee from her deck to her hand. She then activates its effect to Special Summon it to the field when her LP is equal to her opponent's LP. Then Pandor Special Summons Toplogina Maybee from her hand if there is another Topologia monster on the field. She becomes silent for a moment when Ai guesses if she is about to summon Topologina Nabee. Revealing her circuit Pandor set her two Topologina monsters into the link circuit to Link Summon Topologina Sassabee. Activating Sassabee's effect to return the monsters used to Link Summon it back to her hand she then Special Summons Gatsbee to the field by sending another Topologina monster to the graveyard. Pandor uses her monsters to Link Summon Topologic Trisbaena. She becomes shocked for a moment when Ai is surprised that she is using a Topologic monster. Pandor activates the effect of another Gatsbee in her hand to Special Summon itself next to Trisbaena's link after sending Maybee from her hand to the graveyard. Activating Trisbaena's effect Pandor banishes Gatsbee and Ai's two set card from the field to deal 500 points of damage to him for each card. However Ai activates one of his set cards "Ai Shadow" to increase Fire Phoenix attack points by 800 and force Pandor's monsters to battle it. Trisbaena's effect banishes three of Ai's cards and deals him 1500 points of damage. Pandor suspected that one of his set cards was "Tai Strike" and Ai grins realizing that she wasn't lying when she said that she had data on him. Pandor explains she and her copies are linked together allowing them to share information with each other. Ai reminds her that Trisbaena has to attack his Fire Phoenix though she activates the Quick-Play Spell Topologina Honeycomb Beehicle's effect to add itself to her hand when it is banished. Ai counters this by using the effect of Ai Shadow to add a card from his deck when it leaves the field. Pandor activates Honeycomb Beehicle's effect to add a Topologina Bambee in her deck to her hand. She activates its effect from her hand to Special Summon itself from the graveyard by banishing two Topologina monsters from her graveyard. When Ai asks if she is gonna summon Nabee Pandor realizes that Ai is trying to prevent her from reading her emotions by distracting her. Activating her circuit setting both Trisbaena and Bambee in the link markers to Link Summon Topologic Bomber Dragon. Pandor Special Summons Bambee from her hand using its effect placing it next to Topologic Bomber Dragon. This activates its effect, destroying all monsters on both of their field. Ai actives Fire Phoenix's effect to destroy Bomber Dragon when its destroyed but Pandor uses Honeycomb Beehicle's effect to banish it to prevent Bomber Dragon's destruction. She then attacks Dark Templar @Ignister and informs Ai that with 2500 LP left if Bomber Dragon succeeds in destroying it Ai will be defeated. Ai activates the effect of Donyoribo @Ignister from his hand to discard itself and make the battle damage zero. Pandor points out that he will still take damage equal to Dark Templar's attack. Noting that he was able to survive the attack Pandor admits that it was impressive and ends her turn. With his Life Points at 200 Pandor asks Ai to return the code key and Consciousness data back to her. When he asks why she responds that with his hand and field empty his chances of winning this duel are low. Pandor admits that he is an AI like her and offers to let him flee if he returns everything he stole. While touched by the offer Ai refuses and begins his turn. Reviving Fire Phoenix through its effect if its destroyed by battle or an effect. Fire Phoenix's link arrows connect to Bomber Dragon and Pandor realizes that Ai will use Bomber Dragon's effect to his advantage. Bomber Dragon's effect activates and destroys Fire Phoenix which causes its effect to revive itself and destroy Bomber Dragon. Pandor activates the continuous trap Topologina Beeswax placing a counter on this card equal to Bomber Dragon's link arrows and the banished Topolognia monsters to not take battle damage that is 500 or less. Ai realizes that he must deal damage that higher than 4500 and that Pandor is stalling for time. Pandor states that time's up as the airplane is about to reach its destination: an airport. However to her surprise the plane begins to rise instead of landing. Ai reveals that he cracked through the plane's algorithm and took control of it. Pandor realizes that she has to win the duel but AI informs her that she's too late. Activating the Quick-Play Spell Aidle Reborn Ai revives Fire Phoenix and has it attack Pandor directly and activates its effect to deal damage equal to its ATK if the battle damage becomes zero. Then Ai activates Doyoribo's effect to double the effect damage by banishing it from the graveyard. Fire Phoenix's effect defeats Pandor and she is blown off the airplane. When Ai is about to Duel both Akira and Blue Maiden, Pandor reappears much to Ai's surprise. She informs him that she is the last one and she will use all the data she gained on him. As Ai begins his turn Pandor analyzes his moves and realizes that his monsters represent his feelings for the Ignis. When Blue Maiden pleads with Ai to stop the Duel pointing out that she also feels guilty about failing to save Aqua, Ai becomes upset and calls her out for replacing Aqua with Pandor. Pandor responds that she wouldn't need to exist if he didn't target humanity and that time moving forward is the reason she took Aqua's place. Ai snaps back that time stopped moving for him after he lost his friends. After Ai defeats both of the Zaizen siblings and spares only Blue Maiden, Pandor was also spared as well. After Ai takes over SOL Tech and Playmaker and Soulburner enter LINK VRAINS in search of clues, Pandor approaches Varis for her next role. Varis responds that her role is over due to Ai saving her though she questions if she really was saved or did Ai deliberately spare her. Varis believes that Ai wanted her to live and leaves her to figure out the answer on her own. Three months later Pandor is seen helping the Knights of Hanoi monitor LINK VRAINS. Relationships Ai Pandor was created to fight against Ai. Despite this, she shows kindness towards him. She questions Ai's actions and if he believes if coexistence is possible. She is impressed by his dueling and ability to avoid danger. Pandor was willing to give Ai a chance to flee, revealing she did not want to destroy him since he was also an AI. Ai, in turn, was genuinely touched by her concern for him and sincerely thanks for her for this. She was the first to realize Ai's deck reflected his feelings for the fallen Ignis. Varis Varis is Pandor's creator so she is fully obedient to him. Despite being an AI with free will, Varis seems to trust her deeply enough to get her tasks done and follow his instructions. When Pandor survived her duels with Ai, the two believe that Ai may have wanted her to live. Although Varis told her he was done with her, the two had a deep conversation with Varis recommending she should think by herself on what it means to have free will. Interestingly this makes Pandor the only Ai with free will to whom Varis is not hostile and approves of having freedom, hinting he is fond of his creation. Deck Pandor uses an "Topologina"/"Topologic" Deck. Her deck is optimized to counter Ai's strategies based on the data obtained by the multiple Pandor copies installed into the Duel Disk of the duelists that faced Ai before. Pandor's Topologic Deck is also a nod to Varis's plan of "fighting poison with poison," having first utilized the Topologic link monsters to counter Cyberse monsters. Duels Trivia * Like the Ignis, Pandor's body has sound effects when she moves. Some of which are similar to Aqua's. * Unlike Varis and the other Knights of Hanoi, Pandor refers to the Ignis by their names. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters